A silent toast to Sergeant Jamie Reagan
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: No one spoke of the promotion of Jamie Reagan at that Sunday dinner and everyone knew why. Because now he outranked his older brother, and no one wanted to open that can of worms to everyone raised a silent toast to the new Sergeant


I don't own blue bloods

Out ranked.

A/N so I wasn't happy that there was no mention in the family of Jamie's promotion so I am writing this little story to maybe explain why the wall of silence.

After the code blue was pulled on Eddie Frank thought about raising a toast to Jamie and his new promotion to Sergeant of the 2-9. Something stopped him though, Danny. He knew Danny was proud of his little brother moving up the ranks but at the same time he knew it rankled his eldest child to see his baby brother out rank him.

Danny was where Danny would stay, detective first grade. He was a damn good detective but Danny and everyone else knew he didn't have what it took to lead. He was too hot headed, to off the books. He toed the line but barely. He wasn't someone you would put in command of a house of men. Maybe forty years before or even better in Henry Reagan's time on the force but not in this climate. Jamie Reagan was son that was had the temperament to run a house.

Frank had been surprised when Jamie had been assigned the 2-9 but he saw the wisdom in that. Jamie was by the books but knew when to bend. His fellow officers trusted him and he had ranked number one in his exam. Frank knew his son was in for a tough ride but he would make it. He raised a silent toast to Sergeant Jamie Reagan.

Henry Reagan looked down the table at his son. He knew what he was struggling with pride for one son waring with compassion for the other. The baby outranking the elder. Henry knew Danny was a good cop but he also knew he couldn't lead. He would be out lobbying for camera's to be turned off and black jacks to be handed out to all officers No Danny was an old style cop better off where he was were he could push the bounds a little without breaking them. Jamie. Jamie was perfect to lead he broke where he needed to and was strict where it was appropriate. Henry wouldn't be surprised if Jamie Reagan followed in his and Franks footsteps and became the next Reagan Commissioner. He raised a silent toast to sergeant Jamie Reagan.

Erin Reagan felt the tension at the Sunday dinner table and she knew what no one was talking about. Jamie's promotion, and she knew why no one was talking because they didn't want to hurt Danny's pride. Danny was a good cop, just a little rough around the collar. Jamie was a great cop who wasn't allowed to become a detective because of the seat their father sat in. Erin knew it. They all knew it. Jamie had earned the promotion to Sargant on his own though. No one could say he'd hooked to get there. And she knew it burned Danny that everyone could always wonder if he had hooked. And Erin knew that Danny had hooked a little to get where he was and that the Reagan name had saved his ass more then once. She sighed. She knew her father liked to say he didn't bend the rules for any of them but she had seen him bend them to protect Danny more then once. Danny reminded him so much of himself in his younger years. Jamie she knew he had a time or two but nothing like Danny. Jamie had always been held to a higher standard then all of them. She figures part of it was that he was the baby. The golden child. Their mother had wanted him to go into law not follow the family path into blue. It had almost worked but blue ran in the Reagan blood and the call was too heady for Jamie to ignore.

Jamie had followed and he had been slapped down time and time for his family name. held back but this, this no one could take from him or point to his family name as his claim to the ladder climb. She knew this all chafed Danny so no one spoke of it though it settled heavily over the table. She lifted a silent to toast to sergeant Jamie Reagan.

Danny knew no one was saying what they were all saying Jamie was a Sergeant and they were afraid of the snide remarks he may spit at the youngest member of the family who now outranked him. And yeah that rankled, just a little or maybe a lot but he knew Jamie had earned what and no one could say different. He had considered taking the exam a time or too but he had never been on for test. He wasn't sure he could even pass especially with all the new rules implemented. No he was good where he was. Even if that did mean his baby brother outranked him.

He raised a silent toast to Sergeant Jamie Reagan.

Eddie wondered why no one was mentioning Jamie's promotion. She cleared her throat about to say something but Jamie squeezed her hand and shook her head. So she would ask him about the weird silence surrounding his promotion later as she raised a silent toast Sergeant Jamie Reagan

Jamie seethed just a little inside. He knew what everyone was doing and he could see that Eddie wanted to say something but he shook his head. That can of worms didn't need to be opened. He knew no was mentioning his raise to Sergeant because now he outranked Danny and no one wanted to rankle the other man's father's but that didn't mean it didn't sting that Danny's pride was worth more to the family then Jamie's accomplishment but it seemed that had always been the way. Danny would ways have a snide remark to say about anything Jamie did. Golden boy Harvard Lawyer Rookie beat cop. Jamie was always reminded that he had never fought like Danny. That he had never made detective. That he wasn't at 911 or on the job when Joe got shot. That he may wear blue now but he would still be behind not really good enough. Now he out ranked Danny and he was sure if anyone mentioned it Danny would have a snappy reply and everyone would placate his ego as to not cause a fight not seeming to care how it hurt Jamie.

He was supposed to be the peace keeper. The mediator the one who never showed his temper. He was supposed to just take what Danny said and it had been that way his whole life. He sighed and drank his wine. Raising a silent toast to himself. Would he ever get the recognition he deserved.


End file.
